Error
by SaloRach
Summary: WolveSilver


-mierda.

Logan no podía culpar al alcohol porque su poder regenerativo le impedía estar del todo ebrio, había pasado mientras él estuvo consiente, había tenido sexo con Peter Maximoff, hijo de magneto, que aún no cumplía los 21.

-mierda mierda mierda! El peli plateado roncaba desnudo a su lado así que fue cuidadoso al levantarse y vestirse. Efectivamente el alcohol fue parte importante de la noche, al lado de la cama se acumulaban varias botellas de cerveza, ron y whisky vacías.

Wolverine se asustó, él era capaz de beber sin sufrir daños pero el crio no. Se acercó a la cama para intentar despertarlo.

-eh Peter, vamos niño abre los ojos.-primero lo movió con un dedo pero con los minutos y el enojo comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas en su pálida espalda, apenas cubierta por la una sábana blanca. Sin darse cuenta de cómo una de sus manos termino ordenándole el alborotado cabello, perdiendo los toscos dedos en la suavidad de su cabeza. No podía negarse, durmiendo así no parecía más que un adolescente común y corriente, verlo quieto por unos momentos era casi reconfortante, pero no... Logan esbozó un intento de sonrisa. La soledad había causado esto, la soledad de un adulto atormentado por un pasado grotesco, una vida que no quería compartir con nadie, mucho menos con un crío en la mejor etapa de la vida.

Con una última caricia volvió a ponerse de pié y se encaminó a la puerta pero antes de tocar la manilla el muchacho se interpuso en su camino, ya vestido con ropa que le quedaba excesivamente grande y extendiéndole un puro encendido. Logan casi estalló en risas, la ropa que ambos usaban la noche anterior no había dejado rastro pero Peter no hubiese tardado nada en correr a su habitación y ponerse algo de su propio armario, aun asi había elegido rebuscar en el cuarto y escoger lo más obvio. Sudadera blanca y jeans oscuros. Casi como queriendo gritarle al mundo que se acostó con Wolverine.

\- no voy a involucrarte en mi vida niño-dijo llevándose las manos al cuello, queriendo demostrarle desinterés.

-sabes que no voy a dejarte tranquilo, no lo haré, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-vete a tu habitación o déjame pasar a desayunar y lárgate luego, me importa un carajo, sólo olvida que esto pasó.

-¿tu lo olvidaras? - le pregunto él pequeño, sus ojos cafés parecían aún más entusiasmados que de costumbre. El subconsciente del mayor le respondió antes de lo que imaginaba, "No" y la verdad es que no lo haría, esa piel suave contradiciendo los movimientos veloces, quemándole el cuerpo con la fricción, haciéndole sentir un placer doloroso que nadie más le había dado, recordaba esa boca besando en tantos lugares a las vez que era imposible no estremecer ... Eso y más, pero no podía darse el lujo de decirlo en voz alta.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era un error, había sido un error invitarlo a un bar hace unas semanas, había sido un puto error hacerse su amigo aunque el muchacho no tuviera a nadie más, el peor error fue invitarlo a su habitación por unas cervezas la noche anterior y era un error garrafal ahora mismo seguirle la charla.

-me he tirado a miles de mujeres, ya casi no recuerdo quien eres niño.- Se dio media vuelta para saltar por la ventana aunque de nuevo le bloquearon el paso.

-pero soy el primer chico eh-le contesto el menor ahora sentado en la cama y con un par de hamburguesas frente a él-desayuno de campeones- susurro mientras devoraba la suya.

Era tan tierno como irritante, Logan trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

-vete antes que de que llamé a tu padre.

-¿y qué le dirás? -Peter volvía a estar frente a él, entre la ventana y su cuerpo tenso.- que te acostaste con su hijo ¡espera, él no sabe que soy su hijo! Vamos, que le dirás porque nada tendrá sentido y cuando lo comprenda ya estarás tirado en un rincón y tu adamantium estará en el otro extremo del país.

Fue demasiado, la verborrea insoportable y el chantajeo con Magneto terminó de cabrearlo y le hizo sacar sus garras, solo pensaba asustarlo ya que Peter podría escapar en un santiamén, pero no fue así, no se movió ni un centímetro y con la cabeza erguida le mantuvo la mirada.

-vete de aquí o voy a hacerte daño y no quiero llegar a eso mocoso insoportable.

Aun con la amenaza Quicksilver no se movió, con la punta de las garras rozándole la nariz controló su respiración exacerbada.

-no te temo Logan, no lo hice anoche cuando te bese y me acorralaste igual que ahora...sé que te gusta intimidar pero a mí no me aterras ni un poco y eso te atrae…

Wolverine tragó saliva, sin cambiar un sólo músculo en su rostro enfurecido bajo las garras, con el mismo semblante se acercó un poco más, con una mano saco el puro de su boca y con la otra levanto fuerte el mentón de Peter sin dejar de mirarlo, plantó un beso fuerte en esos labios delicados, rozándole la cara con su barba, el chico cerró los ojos y sin más contacto que su boca le devolvió el beso, llenándose de olor a alcohol y tabaco.

-vete-le susurró Logan soltándolo aún más fuerte, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y viéndolo desaparecer en el aire. Dio un suspiro sonoro y se propuso olvidar como tantas otras veces en su vida, y como cada una de esas ocasiones estuvo seguro desde el comienzo… no lo lograría.


End file.
